


Rainbow after the storm

by Alex20



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: (almost) No Dialogue, Angst, Drabble, Happy Ending, M/M, Mathias has a hard time, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex20/pseuds/Alex20
Summary: Shaw didn't have it easy with Edwin. Luckily for him, something (and someone) better was waiting for him.It's short, sad and my first Fairshaw (and WoW) fic
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Mathias Shaw/Edwin VanCleef
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rainbow after the storm

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I wanna thank Sed.  
> for encouraging me to write, and everyone in the Fairshaw Armada discord that has supported me. 
> 
> Secondly, disclaimer: I tagged this as rape/non-con just to be safe, but it's just a brief mention. If you think it might trigger you, don't read it. This is my first Fairshaw fic, my first WoW fic, and the first thing I post in around two years? 
> 
> English is my second language, I'm dyslexic and this isn't proofread or beta'ed, so any mistake is my own. Also, this is probably the most personal piece I've ever written, since I sadly lived something very similar. 
> 
> It isn't mentioned, but this is some kind of AU: the Defias Brotherhood doesn't exist, Mathias isn't a Spymaster, Flynn isn't a pirate...

Mathias Shaw knew all too well what hurt was. He knew he shouldn't get attached to people, because everyone would eventually leave or betray him. Or both. He knew he shouldn't show his emotions, should keep his walls up, so high that no one could reach the top of them and get in, because that would mean a chance to hurt him.

He had been young and foolish and in love, once. Around twenty years ago, when he was still a teenager, he had let someone in. And it turned out to be the worst mistake he had ever made, something he still regretted to this day. Edwin was everything Mathias wanted, or so he thought. He was smart, funny, handsome, a few years older -something his eighteen years old self found even more attractive- and he liked Mathias. What else could he ask for? But of course, things aren't always what they seem. And behind that beautiful face and his sweet words, Edwin Vancleef hid some sharp edges.

The first few months felt like a dream, and Mathias was happier than he ever thought he could be. The rush of adrenaline he felt every time Edwin kissed him or made love to him was something exciting and new. But after half of a year together, Edwin changed his behaviour: he was snappy, didn't touch or kiss Mathias for days. The first time Edwin insulted him, Mathias told himself he was just stressed out; the first time Edwin used his body and took him by force, Mathias tried to convince himself that everything was fine and he was having a good time. Before he realised, his world was only limited to Ed, and Ed alone. He felt trapped and overwhelmed and he knew he needed to get himself out of that, but he was in love. So he stayed by Edwin's side through the insults, the hitting, the humillation, the abuse. 

Things kept getting worse after that and Mathias was starting to open his eyes when Edwin took things even further and almost beat him to death. That same night, a limping Mathias left the flat he shared with Edwin and ran away, as fast as he could, until he reached Baros' flat. His old friend opened the door and hugged Mathias, worried about his state but glad to see him after so many months. It took Mathias years to recover, and even after all that time he still had some deep, if invisible, scars.

And then, Flynn came. The loud man caught Mathias' eye from the start, and even if he tried to keep himself from falling for him there was nothing he could do. He was scared and frantically trying to keep his walls in place, but Flynn broke through them and won his heart. The first months Mathias tinsisted in keeping things slow and Flynn, Light bless him, didn't try to rush things. He knew there was something wrong with Mathias; he could tell by the way he sometimes flinched if Flynn hugged him from behind or raised his hand to grab something. The way Mathias' eyes made him look like a cornered rabbit in those moments. But he waited, and waited, until Mathias felt brave enough to tell him his story. And when that happened, Flynn kissed Mathias and gave him a shoulder to cry. It was in that same moment when Mathias realised that happiness and love were still something he could have. 

***************************

“Love? Are you okay?”

Mathias looked at Flynn, sitting next to him. He smiled, kissed his cheek and said “I'm always okay with you. I was just thinking.”

Yes, Mathias Shaw, already in his thirties, had a good life. And the best partner by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome. I know there's a lot to improve and I wanna keep writing, I already have sme ideas in mind, so hopefully my next works will be better.


End file.
